Волк Дух: Wolf Spirit
by Stormie Stories
Summary: What if the Supernatural weren't the only beings separated from humans? What if Mutants weren't the only despised race? How will the X-Men react when they come in direct contact with someone who belongs to both groups? Set during/after X2 and after Blood Bound.
1. Chapter 1

_This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now and I just wanted to get it out there. It is set during/after X2 and after Blood Bound. All geographical locations are found using Google, I have no personal knowledge of any of these places I mention._

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _I do not own any of the Mercy Thompson characters, they are the property of Patricia Briggs._

 _I also do not own any of the X-Men characters, they are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel._

 _I do however own Elizaveta as she is my own character._

Chapter One

THE sound of the door being pulled open woke me from my brief nap. I laid curled up in the corner again when new people were brought into my cell. There were a total of nine children, the oldest the same age as Jesse, my sister. A boy roughly the age of ten or eleven noticed me first. His round glasses gleaming in the little light offered in the dingy cell.

"Who are you?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. "Did they kidnap you too?"

I pushed myself up into a seated position as the rest of the children gathered around me. "Hello," My voice cracked a bit from disuse. "My name is Elizaveta, who are you?"

"I'm Artie," a small boy with a blue lizard's tongue answered first. Slowly the rest of the children told me their names.

"How did you get here?" the eldest asked. She was an asian girl with short dark hair.

"A man took me from school," I answered. "My father runs a security company in Washington and has a lot of military veterans working for him. The school didn't question the man when he said he was sent by my father to pick me up."

A couple guards stopped in front of our cell door and slid a few trays through a gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. "Eat up freaks," one said before they all walked away.

I pushed myself up off the floor and walked over to the trays.

"Are you sure that's safe? They could be trying to poison us!" one of the children cried out.

"It's fine. I've been eating the same food for the past two years. They haven't done anything yet."

"Two years! That's longer than I've been at Xavier's!" Jubilee exclaimed. The other children just gathered around her in search of comfort.

I just helped pass around the trays before walking back to my corner to lay back down. I had just started drifting off when one of the children asked me another question.

"Why did they kidnap you? I mean, we all go to a school of mutants, so why did they take you?" the redhead asked as she crouched by my head.

"I'm an empath. Most of the time I stay in here but there are times when Striker orders me to 'help' a new prisoner adjust faster. I don't like it but I'd rather not die in here." I mumbled into my blanket. "I would like to sleep now so good night."

The children backed off and huddled together in the middle of the cell. I closed my eyes and tried to tune out their whispers. It would be a long while before I manage to fall asleep.

THE first thing I noticed when I woke up was the strength of the pull of the moon. It would be full in a few days. The second thing was the new scents of people. Third was the sounds of breathing from not too far away. I cracked one eye and saw the pile of children asleep in the middle of the cell. They were all curled around Jubilee like ducklings around their mother.

' _Right. New prisoners.'_ I sighed. ' _As long as no one is horrendously loud, I can handle this.'_

I stood up and started stretching, because you know how painful it is to sleep on a cement floor, when one of the children started to wake up. She started wriggling around and kicked the boy next to her. He woke up instantly with a shout and created a chain reaction. Soon, all the children were awake and trying to talk over each other. I had to cover my sensitive ears before Jubilee could calm everyone down. Not long after several guards came by with breakfast, cold lumpy oatmeal and stale water. Some of the kids started complaining about the food.

"Stop your bitching and eat. It's all you will get until they decide to bring dinner." I growled. Now I remember why the only child I could ever stand was Jesse. They are loud, obnoxious, and whiny.

I finished my meal and went back to stretching. The children quieted down to a murmur and ate the food quickly. I was just finishing stretching my back when the girl who woke everyone up came over to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying (and probably failing) to keep my bad mood in check.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked.

"What? Stretching?" She nodded. "There's nothing else to do and it helps me relax. What's your name again?"

"I'm Rahne. Everyone calls me Wolfsbane." She sat down next to me and started to stretch with me.

"Why?"

"I can turn into a wolf, but I'm not a werewolf like the guys on the tv. Did you know they came out like the Fae?"

"What do you mean?"

"The werewolves announced their existence a few months ago and everyone freaked out. Apparently no one likes the fact that there are werewolves around, like mutants and the Fae. Although, now the government is more focused on them instead of us. So far all the public werewolves are or were in the military." Rahne babbled as we stretched.

The redhead from last night joined us, "They are scary, I mean, they've killed people!"

"Who are you again?" I growled. This girl was going to annoy me, I could just tell.

"I'm Theresa but everyone calls me Siryn. I can scream really loud. Wanna see?" She was about to start when Rahne slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Siryn, small space, loud noise, not a good idea." Rahne urged.

Theresa's eyes got huge before she nodded her head in understanding, a blush spreading across her face. Rahne removed her hand and Theresa murmured an apology.

Luckily it wasn't much longer before I was taken for testing and I got to escape the noisy children for a while.

AFTER several hours of running and endurance tests, I was let back into the cell with all the children. My hair was still dripping a bit after my very short shower and as I walked back to my corner, I got several of the annoying brats wet, causing them to cry out.

I plopped down on my blanket and finished wringing out my hair onto the floor next to me. Rahne and Theresa joined me once again. They were bickering about something as they walked over and tried to draw me into the argument as well.

"Elizaveta, tell her all werewolves are scary!" Theresa demanded as she sat in front of me.

"How would you know? Have you met all the werewolves in the world?" Rahne interjected as she sat next to Theresa.

"No! But they kill people! They are scary and evil, like Magneto." Theresa held firm.

They both turned from each other and glared at me.

"Have you met any werewolves Theresa?" I asked as I combed through my hair with my fingers.

"Well, no. But the news says they are bad!" Theresa tried to justify herself.

"And what does the news say about mutants?" I countered.

She stayed silent though Rahne piped in, "Have you met a werewolf Elizaveta?"

"In fact I have. My adoptive father is a werewolf and the alpha of his pack. I've been around wolves since I was eight years old. While it is true that some werewolves kill people, not all do. Most of the time, when a werewolf kills a human, the wolf is a rogue, not part of a pack with structure. Being in a pack helps wolves stay calm and not harm people." I braided my hair back before wrapping my blanket around my shoulders and pulling my knees to my chest.

"Were you scared when you found out?" Theresa squeaked. "Weren't you scared that they were going to hurt you?"

"No. I knew that because of what the pack and my father are, I would always be safe when I was around them. Children are very special to werewolves because females can't have their own and if a male tried to get a human female pregnant, more times than not, the pregnancy would end in a miscarriage. Where I'm originally from in Russia, it wasn't always the safest and many families were too scared to challenge those in power. I saw it as a gift and a blessing when I got adopted."

As I talked, several of the other children began to make their way over to us by scooting on the floor, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

"Who was in charge?" one of the older boys questioned. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen.

"The mafia ran my town and the next three nearby. My father ran a store in the town and refused to stock one of their products one day. A week later our house was on fire and my brother and I was taken to Yakutsk. My brother died of pneumonia on the way and I was adopted by Adam a month later." I don't know why I was telling my life history to this group of kids but it was keeping them quiet for a change.

"Piotr is from Russia!" another boy barged in, I think he introduced himself as Artie.

"Where's Yak-husk?" Jubilee asked.

"Yakutsk, it's a city towards the middle of eastern Siberia. I'm from Zhatay, not far from Yakutsk. My family's house was along the Lena River." The rest of the group joined us in my corner.

"How many siblings do you have?" Another boy asked, I never caught his name.

"In Russia, I had two sisters and a brother. When I was adopted, I gained an older sister."

Several guards approached the cell carrying dinner for us. We were lucky in the sense that we were getting a small bit of meat each with our bread and water tonight. The children all stood up when they caught sight of the guards but I remained where I was. I figured they wouldn't bring enough for all on purpose so I'd let the younger kids get food first. I might not like children, but I have experience going without food whereas I'm sure most of them did not.

The guards started passing out the food when the alarms went off. They took off immediately and the children began to get excited.

They were all talking at once, making a great noise in the small area. Jubilee was trying to calm them down and get everyone to focus. It wasn't working.

In the guards' haste, they forgot to relock the door. Letting out a sharp whistle, I got everyone's attention.

"Follow me to get out of here. Clearly you are expecting someone. We can help them get you out by meeting them halfway. Let's go." I didn't wait for anyone, I took off running out the door and down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two skips a little ahead, mostly because I don't want to write about everything that happens in the search for the X-Men. It's not needed and just drags things along. Lines aren't exactly from the movie because I haven't watched it for a while and I don't have the time. Just a heads up, I suck at writing accents so Kurt's might be bad and Rogue doesn't have one._

 _Still don't own anything except Elizaveta._

IT wasn't hard to find the people who came for the kids. They were all grouped around a room Striker had been building for a while. They were wearing weird leather suits and arguing about how to get someone out of the room.

"I can blast the doors open and we can get the professor!" the guy in the visor was proposing.

"It's too dangerous, Scott. The professor is hooked up Cerebro. Opening the doors could do serious damage." The redhead countered.

"We can't get to him to shut it down any other way, Jean. Storm, move aside." THis Scott guy wasn't listening.

"Hey, Kurt," I chimed in, "Think you can pop in and get this guy out?" Everyone whipped around to stare.

The white haired lady, I think she was called Storm, immediately rushed over the the children huddled behind me. I'm surprised they managed to stay quiet for so long.

"Da, I mean, yes, I think so." Kurt stuttered. "I haven't been in dere before and usually I half to know vere I'm going but it's such a short distance... Da, I can do it."

"There, now you don't have to worry about hurting whoever's in there and can get him out." I smirked.

"Storm, go with him," Scott demanded.

With a quick smell of brimstone and a BAMF noise, the two were gone and Scott was rounding on me.

"Who the hell are you?" he glowered. Well, I think he did, it's so hard to tell when one can't see his eyes.

"That's Liza! She's been stuck here for two years." Rahne babbled.

 _Liza? Who said they could call me Liza?_ "It's Elizaveta, not Liza. And if you work at that school they were talking about, you need an attitude adjustment before going around kids, man." I quipped. I don't think this guy likes me very much.

The ground beneath our feet began to shake. Kurt and Storm came back at that moment, supporting a bald guy between them.

"Ve half to go! It's collapsing!" Kurt exclaimed.

We were running back through the halls towards the spillway. AS soon as we hit the main room, something didn't feel right. The scent of the lake was much stronger than usual and I could have sworn I heard running water. I dropped back behind the group as the rushed up the stairs. Just before the first few reached the doors, they were slamming shut.

"Trust me, you don't want to go that way." A burly man in the same leather suit growled. "I know another way out of here, come on." Water started gushing from the cracks in the doors at high pressure as we turned to follow.

THIS new guy led us out a back door and across the snow to a flat area. Just as he started yelling about a helicopter that went missing, a big plane rose up in the distance before crashing nearby. A couple of the kids were slipping and stumbling in the snow on the way to the plane. The burly man scooped up one bridal style and I managed to convince Artie to hop in my back. None of the kids had shoes and couldn't go as fast.

We reached the plane and the kids were ushered into the seats in the back and given blankets. I wasn't sure if I was welcome to join so I hung back at the bottom of the ramp. Honestly, it was probably a smart idea. I caught the red head trying to sneak off while Scott and Storm were panicking about takeoff.

I caught her arm as she tried to limp past me. "Whatever you're going to do to help can be done from inside." I advised. She gave me a startled look before we both made our way back into the plane.

I followed her until she sat next to the bald guy. There were two other people in the plane, they didn't look much older than myself. The girl with the streak glared at me while the guy looked questioning but welcoming. Next thing I knew, we were taking off seconds before the tidal wave of water crashed over where we just were. As I wasn't in a seat, I got thrown to the floor with the sudden motion. The new guy got out of his seat and offered me a hand while the girl glared at us.

"I'm Bobby. Are you alright?" He smiled at me.

"I'm Elizabeta and I'm fine, really. Just wasn't expecting that. Don't think your girlfriend likes me very much." I glanced over his shoulder at her and he turned to do the same. She huffed and turned away. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not interested in stealing your man." I called over to her. The burly man snorted behind me.

"Don't let Rogue get to you kid. I'm Logan by the way. Where'd you come from?"

I turned to him, "You mean, now, before the base or where I was born?" I don't think he was expecting that, judging by the brief glimpse of surprise that ghosted over his face. "I was born in Russia, moved to Washington when I was 10, and got taken to the base when I was 14."

"Hello Elizaveta, I'm Professor Xavier. Would you mind lowering your shields for a moment?" The bald guy finally spoke up.

"Why?" I challenged.

"I'm a telepath. Several of my students have doubts about your intentions with sticking with us so far. By doing this, I'll be able to ease their concerns."

I rolled my eyes but nodded in acceptance. Retreating into my mindscape was something I hadn't done in a long time. It leaves my vulnerable on the outside and I wouldn't have put it past Striker to do something to me. while in that state. Not long after, I felt a gentle tapping at the edge of my shields and lowered them just enough to allow this new consciousness inside.

I reemerged into the real world to hear arguing. Everyone was talking over each other and I couldn't make anything out. Logan was crouched in front of me holding a wad of tissues and a concerned look on his face.

"You alright there kid?" He asked and handed me the tissues.

I frowned and touched my face, only to feel wetness on my fingertips.I scrubbed my cheeks with the tissues before answering, "I'm fine. What happened?"

"Elizaveta," the professor called, "Are you an empath?" He was frowning.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I responded. Logan looked as confused as I was.

"How many telepaths have you been around sweetie?" Jean choked.

"A few, but none before I was brought to the base. Why does this matter?" I was starting to feel like I was missing something big.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Scott chimed in this time.

"Why does it matter?" I demanded.

"Empaths feel the emotions of those around them. These emotions are diluted, filtered, easier for an empath to absorb. They build shields to block them out and not get overwhelmed on a daily basis. When a telepath enters an empath's mind without knowing what the person is, the empath gets a direct feed of the telepath's emotion, raw and unfiltered. The raw emotions cause great pain for empaths. There are ways for telepaths to filter themselves when mentally linking with an empath to reduce the pain they are experiencing." The professor lectured.

"How many times have you been linked to a telepath unfiltered?" Jean asked gently.

"A handful of times. Why is this such a big deal? It's not like it was that bad." I'm still confused over their concern. I've felt worse pain than that. I've been forced to inflict worse pain than that.

Scott made an indignant noise and Jean looked pained. The professor looked like he was ready to say something else before I cut him off.

"Hey, can I call my dad?I think he'd like to know I'm alright."

"When was the last time you spoke with him?" Storm asked.

"What's the date?"

"Ah, April 20th." Scott provided. I made a 'continue' gesture and he finished, "2015."

"About... Two years, one month, three weeks, and five days. Give or take." I returned after a quick mental calculation.

"What happened?" Logan growled.

"A guy came to my school on February 25th, claiming to be from my dad's security company. He said there had been an accident and he was sant to pick me up. As soon as I saw him, I knew something was going on. I signalled the lady in the office something wasn't right but I still left with the guy."

"Why'd you do that?" Rogue interrupted.

"He had a gun and I could tell he wouldn't hesitate to use it on innocent people."

"How'd you know something was wrong?" Bobby asked.

"If something really happened to my father, he would have sent a member of his pack, not someone from his company. I know everyone in his pack. I didn't know this guy and he wasn't a werewolf. Stop interrupting or I won't tell you. Save your questions for after. Anyway, I left with him and managed to send a coded text to my dad before the guy took my phone and threw it out the window.

"The guy gave me tranq of some sort because not long after I blacked out. I woke up in my cell. Striker had me trained in different fields like he was going to send me out like Kurt but I never left. He had many different tests performed almost every day. My first week there, Striker got a bigger surprise than he was expecting.

"I'm a werewolf. I was changed when I was 8. I'm the youngest to ever survive the change and no one knows how. I had spiked a really high fever on night and was having hallucinations. I managed to wander outside in a blizzard. A member of the local pack was outside patrolling for those who got lost in the storm. He grabbed my sleeve in his teeth and led me home. It seems he managed to break skin at the same time and the magic behind the change overpowered my immune system."

"That's all it take though... One bite from a wolf." Bobby blurted.

I shot him a glare before clarifying, "No. In order for the magic to induce a change, a person's immune system has to be almost nonexistent. A person has to be so close to death, their body doesn't notice the magic slip in. Most people are changed after being mauled by another werewolf. The Marrok invites any who wish to become wolves to his town on the full moon before Halloween to be changed this way. Not all who are attacked survive. There is one known wolf to be born this way and that's only because his mother used her shaman knowledge to hold back the change on the full moon. She ended up dying in childbirth. His changes as a result are faster and less painful. The average wolf takes ten to fifteen minutes to complete the change in either direction and is left feeling raw to the touch after. This man can change in under five minutes.

"I'm getting off topic. The wolf who brought me home saved me from freezing to death and from dying of my illness. If he hadn't done what he did, I should have died within a few days anyway. A few years later, my family was dead and I was being adopted by an American couple trying to save their marriage. Christy thought having another kid would bring them closer together but didn't want to go through the effort to get pregnant again or raise a baby. She didn't like how much I bonded with my dad instead of her and left six months later. I was eleven and Jesse, my sister was twelve. Jesse went to live with her for a few years but not long before I was taken, she was moving in with us permanently. So, yeah... That's me." I fiddled with the end of my braid.

"So you know every member of your dad's pack because you're apart of it." Logan stated slowly.

"Yeah. I mean the pack's changed a bit since I've been gone but I still know most people."

"How do you know it's changed?" Storm called over from the pilot's seat.

"I can feel them through the pack bonds. When a wolf joins a pack, they are apart of ritual to tie them into the bonds. My pack bonds are weak due to the distance but I can still feel everyone like they can feel me. I felt when someone was added and when a couple chose to leave for another pack. That's always the hardest, when someone leaves. You have to literally cut their strands from the bond. It can be painful and overwhelming."

"What about when you left Russia? Did you have to be removed from your pack there?" Scott asked.

"I didn't have a pack in Russia. My parents locked me up in the basement whenever it was the full moon. They knew that if the local pack got ahold of me, they'd never see me again. The pack would have killed me for being an unknown variable or locked me up for being the kind of wolf I am. I rank differently than most wolves in the pack hierarchy and it's too complicated to explain."

"Are you going to stay with us at the school?" Rahne piped up from the back. To be honest, I had all but forgotten about the kids.

"No, I'm going home to my family as soon as I can call them." I answered, glancing her way before focusing on the professor. "When can I call?"

"As soon as we get back to the school, not much longer now." He promised.

I nodded my head before turning to the window. I was tired of talking and didn't want to answer anymore questions.

 _There's chapter two! Next chapter will see the intro of Adam, Jesse, Warren and Ben. Don't know when that's coming but there should only be one or two more chapters left. I never planned on this being some super long story._


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to start off by saying I do not speak Russian fluently. I am mostly self-taught with a handful of formal lessons. My translations are from Google with substituting from my textbook. PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong._

WE landed at our location within an hour of me spilling my guts. I followed the kids off the plane and into an underground hangar. How we managed to land there without too much problems, I have no clue.

I stood awkwardly next to the ramp, unsure what I should be doing. Logan walked down after, carrying the professor.

"Elizaveta, Ororo will show you around in a minute once she's done shutting everything down." the professor called over Logan's shoulder. They were gone before I could respond.

I sighed and sat down on the ramp. One minute turned into two into five into ten before I heard signs of life coming towards me. By this time my head dropped into my hand resting on my knee. The footsteps paused right behind me and I turned to look up at the one the professor called 'Ororo'.

"Are you ready to go child?" It was Storm.

I stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off my ass. "Yeah." We started walking toward the door before I asked the question running through my mind. "So your real name is Ororo? Where is that from?"

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye before answering, "My family is from Kenya, it means beautiful." We made our way down the hall before pausing in front of a rounded out panel in the wall.

Before I could question what was going on, the panel slid back into the wall adjacent and revealed an elevator. We stepped in and Ororo selected the ground floor.

"I'll show you the common areas first. The classrooms are scattered on this floor and the next with the dorms on the third, fourth and fifth floors. The second floor is the main library, study rooms and the lecture hall that occasionally doubles as a movie theater."

"Main library?" I asked as we stepped off the elevator and down the hall.

"Yes. Hank keeps most of the science books in his lab downstairs for reference when he's working on something, and Jean keeps the most up to date medical books and journals in the med lab. Occasionally, a teacher may pull a section or selection of authors and hold them in their classroom for their students. If something is listed as being held in the science lab, you go see Hank. Same with the med lab." Ororo explained before pulling open a door on the right. "This is the main lounge. Most of the time, students are in here studying, watching tv, playing games, etcetera. It's open to everyone at all times There's a smaller lounge on the second floor."

I ducked in and looked around. Comfortable couches and chairs scattered in groupings, with the largest being centered around the television. A large table in the back, chairs tucked in with extras along the wall to the left. Looks like a place the Pack would gather. I turned and walked back out.

"When can I call my family?"

"Soon, child. The professor just wants to show you around first." This time we went toward the back of the building before turning down another hall on the left. "The kitchen is this way. It's fully stocked and available to all. The staff takes turns making dinner every night. Breakfast is everyone's individual responsibility although some students get together and cook a buffet every once in awhile."

Ororo stepped in front of me and pushed through the swinging door. I hesitated for a moment before following. Scott and Jean were seated at the island looking at me. I stepped forward and the door swung shut behind me.

"How are you liking the school so far, Elizaveta?" Scott asked.

I glanced at him before looking around the kitchen. "Why does it matter? It's not like I'm staying." I retorted.

"Why wouldn't you stay? We can help you here." Scott started to feel a little offended.

"I'm going home. I don't need help, I need to be with my pack. I need to be with my family." I sat down across from him and Jean. I could feel their emotions bleeding through my shields. Scott was getting defensive, Jean was a little smug, and Ororo was still exuding a calm aura (I think that's just her natural personality though).

"We can teach you-" Scott's voice was starting to rise.

"Teach me what? To control my empathy? I already do that. Hell, I've been able to do it since I was six years old. If you think you'll somehow be able to teach me to control my wolf and be 'a good person', you're so far from right, it's hilarious." I stared into his red sunglasses. "You have no idea what it's like to be a wolf. What you people think a wolf should be like is wrong. Those ideas are what make wolves go crazy and start killing anyone who crosses their path."

Scott's face got pinched but before he could say anything else, Jean placed her hand on his arm. "We just want to make sure you have a place to go where you'll be safe. We understand that you see that with your pack. The professor wants to offer you a place to stay."

"I understand that, but the safest place for me to be is with my pack. For the last two years, it's the only place I've wanted to be. My wolf has been fighting to get back and that's exactly where I'll be." I glanced between the couple. By the way they both pulled back slightly, I could tell my eyes shifted. Since my first whiff of fresh air in two years, my wolf has been vying to take over and run.

"How can you say you have control when you clearly don't?" Scott demanded. He stood up and made to come at me around the island but Jean got in his way.

"I seem to have more control than you do at the moment, _sir_." I sneered. "The wolf is not something you beat into submission and lock down all the time. They are a separate being who happens to share my body with me. They have their own thoughts and feelings. Now, either finish this tour or let me call my family." I stood up and walked out the door.

I tried to not listen in to what they were discussing behind me. Judging by the feelings leaking through my shields, Scott was pissed off and Jean was trying to calm him down (even if she felt he got what was coming to him). Ororo followed after me and we continued down the hall.

THE tour finished with the professor's office. Ororo held the door open for me and I stepped through. Straight into the line of sight of several people I was hoping to avoid again, namely Scott and Jean. Logan was smoking a cigar by the open window, the professor was seated behind his desk, and Kurt was perched on an arm chair. Rogue and Bobby were curled into each other on the couch.

"Thank you for joining us, Elizaveta. There are a few things I wish to discuss with you." The professor folded his hands together.

"And you needed an audience to do so?" I crossed to a chair next to Kurt and took a seat.

Before he could answer, I turned at the sound of running feet. Whoever it was, there were two of them and they were headed straight for the door. And they weren't slowing down. Next thing I knew, there was an arm followed by a head and the rest of a body pulling another through the door. During the entire transition through the door, the first person, a girl, called to her companion, "Come on, Pete! We're late!" When she noticed everyone, she stopped short and the man behind her ran into her back. "Sorry professor," she mumbled shyly.

"You ever come across something you can't pass through?" I asked before anyone else could respond.

"Not yet! I'm Kitty and this is Peter." she bubbled.

"Kitty." Scott grunted.

Kitty ducked her head and shuffed to sit next to Bobby on the couch.

"Are you always this rude?" I growled. "She was answering my question. Get your panties out of your ass and calm down."

Logan laughed as Scott glared at me. I just smirked and turned back to the professor.

"Yes, now that we're all here, we can begin. I want to start by offering you a place here."

"Which I will decline. Why don't any of you understand? I just want to go home! I haven't seen my family in two years!" I jumped up and started pacing. "I don't want to be here. I don't _need_ to be here. I need to be home."

"I understand that. I'm just-" the professor started.

"Do you? Do you really? Because since I first asked to call home, you and your people here have been giving me the run around. Let me call home." Now I'm really starting to get pissed off.

"Let her call, Chuck," Logan gruffed. "Clearly she doesn't want to be here and you have no right to keep her."

The professor sighed before gesturing at the phone on his desk. I stood and turned it toward me. I finished dialing and lifted the handset to my ear. Instead, the professor reached out and hit the speakerphone button. I shot him a glare before turning back to the phone.

Listening to the line ring made me nervous for some reason. _What if they forgot about me? What if they didn't try to find me?_ Before my thoughts could spiral any further down, someone picked up.

"Hauptman Residence." a smooth British accent answered. This must be one of the new wolves I felt being added.

"Папа?" There was a scuffle of the handset being transferred and voices carrying in the background.

"Елизавета? Это ты?" Papa.

"Да." My voice caught and I had to clear it to continue. "Yeah."

"Где ты? Ты хорошо? Скажите мне, где вы и я приеду вы получите." Papa's alpha voice was coming through, it made me smile. The tall one, Peter, stepped over to me and handed me a business card.

"Я хопошо." I glanced at the card and read off, "Мы находимся в Нью Йорке, uh, Westchester County. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Я будут находиться там в течение нескольких часов. Я люблю тебя, Лизочка." There was more background noise on his end, voices were raised.

"Я люблю тебя слишком, папа." I didn't want to hang up but knowing Papa was on his way here to get me made it easier. I turned to Peter, "Срасбо. He's on his way."

Scott immediately surged to his feet. "No one said he could come here!"

"Scott! What has gotten into you? Elizaveta has done nothing to you and neither has her father!" Jean stepped around Scott and tried to block him from me. "Logan's right. If she doesn't want to be here, we can't keep her. Think, by her father coming here, we can see for ourselves what kind of family she is going home to."

"She is right here, you know." I butted in. "There's nothing wrong with my family."

Jean shot me a minor glare before getting Scott to sit back down. Logan just snorted and pulled out a cigar to chomp on.

The professor cleared his throat to regain our attention before saying, "Your father is welcome here. And I'm sorry we weren't able to convince you to stay but it is your choice. I would like to extend a welcome to you at any time. We will always find a place for you here."

"Thanks for that. Any other reason I'm here?"

The professor just shook his head.

With that, I got up and walked out the door. A shuffle with the door behind me told me someone followed me out. I turned to find Peter closing the door behind him.

"Peter, right?" I asked and turned back down the hall.

"Pietr actually, but no one here ever tries to pronounce it right. You grow up in Russia?" Peter fell in step next to me. Seeing as he's at least 6'5" and I'm only 5'2", it can't be easy for him to try to shorten his stride to match mine.

"Until I was 8, You?" I looked up at him to see he was looking back down at me.

"16. The professor brought me here when he found me."

"What can you do?"

One second I was looking at a normal person, the next, molten silver was sliding over his skin and he shot up another foot or so in height.

"Okay, that's not fair!" I cried.

Peter just gave me a smirk and reverted back to his normal self. "What? You want to be a metal man?" he joked.

"No, I just want to be tall!" I replied before walking away.

Peter fell instep with me again and we headed into the lounge Ororo showed me earlier. We snagged a couch and settled in for a friendly conversation.

 _Hey guys! I know I promised to introduce Adam, Ben, Jesse and Warren but this chapter was getting long. I also wasn't planning on this ending with Pietr but it just happened. Finals are coming up so I don't know when I'll be able to start the next (and last!) chapter let alone post it. The pack will DEFINITELY be introduced next time!_

 _Translation:_

 _Папа? - Papa?_

 _Елизавета? Это ты? - Elizaveta? Is that you?_

 _Да. - Yes._

 _Где ты? Ты хорошо? Скажите мне, где вы и я приеду вы получите. - Where are you? Are you okay? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you._

 _Я хопошо. Мы находимся в Нью Йорке, uh, Westchester County. - I'm okay. We're in New York, uh, Westchester County._

 _Я будут находиться там в течение нескольких часов. Я люблю тебя, Лизочка. - I will be there in a few hours. I love you, Lizochka._

 _Я люблю тебя слишком, папа. - I love you too papa._

 _Срасбо - Thank you_


End file.
